The Maze Game
by SailorSaturnthesilencer
Summary: The Teen Titans are hanging out when all of a sudden the alarm goes off. They are then trapped by Maze. A person who loves to create mazes and other things. R&R! My first fic! [COMPLETE!]No swearing!
1. Hanging out

The Maze Game  
By Colleen Hanging out:  
  
The Teen Titans were all around their living room, hanging out. Beast Boy was sitting on the couch typing furiously at his controller. His green eyes were staring at the screen. All of a sudden his racer was passed. Beast Boy looked at Cyborg with anger. Cyborg was seated on the other side of the couch with the other controller. Cyborg's metal plating seemed extra shiny today because he oiled his parts earlier. He looked at Beast Boy happily.  
  
"Hey BB! What's wrong? It looks like you got passed," said a teasing Cyborg.  
  
"You won't be in front for long!" Beast Boy responded. He looked back at the screen and pressed on the gas.  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg were both pressing buttons as fast as they could. Right when Beast Boy passed Cyborg and was 100meters from the finish line, a big sign flashed on the screen.  
  
"What?! Robin wins?!" Cyborg and Beast Boy looked over at Robin holding the new controller that they bought together. Robin had a big grin on his face.  
  
"What kept you? You would think that you forgot I was in the race as well," Robin said. "I love the new controller."  
  
"You love the controller? More than me or the others?" Starfire blurted out. She instantly blushed realizing what she said. The young alien teenager was standing behind the couch.  
  
"Not at all Star. I was just expressing how much I love that we have 3 controllers instead of 2," Robin responded looking at her.  
  
"Oh.....I still do not understand your earthy ways," Starfire said.  
  
"Earth is just another planet that revolves around a sun. Just like any other solar system." Raven said looking up from her book. She was seated on the floor infront of the couch.  
  
"This MAY be like other planets in different solar systems but this is the ONLY planet in the universe that has the Teen Titans!" Robin said now looking at Raven.  
  
"He's right!" Starfire happily exclaimed.  
  
"Short stuff is correct Raven," said Cyborg. His eyes were on Raven as well 


	2. The Trouble Begins

This is my second chapter of my first fan fic! I hope you all like it! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was night at Titans Tower. Beast Boy was snoring away in his room. Starfire and Cyborg were both lying in bed starring at the ceiling.  
  
"Why does he have to snore so loud!" Cyborg muttered to himself. He was in his recharger or his bed.  
  
Starfire was in her bed upside down. Her hair was draped over her pillow. She rolled to her side and looked over at the wall.  
  
"He's so loud!" she said under her breathe.  
  
Raven was meditating in her room. One of her eyes were open and looking at her door. She could hear Beast Boy's snoring.  
  
"I can not believe how loud he is," said Raven.  
  
Robin was in his room trying to figure out Slade's mystery. He looked up at his own door. He shook his head slightly.  
  
"He's so loud tonight!" Robin exclaimed.  
  
All 4 tired titans shuffled to the living room. Starfire and Robin sat down on the couch while Cyborg and Raven sat down on the floor. The room was silent until Raven spoke up.  
  
"I could not concentrate from his loud snoring," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I could not work when he's this loud!" exclaimed Robin.  
  
"Is it customary on Earth to snore so loudly?" asked the curious Starfire.  
  
"No but with Beast Boy you would think so," Cyborg said.  
  
All the titans exhaled a loud sigh. All of a sudden Starfire jumped off the couch. The titans alarm was sounding.  
  
"There's trouble!" Robin exclaimed.  
  
All the titans went to the computer. Beast Boy looked at the other titans with disgust.  
  
"Dude! What happened to you guys?!" Beast Boy said.  
  
"You happened to us!" Cyborg said.  
  
"Forget about that. Someone needs our help." Raven said while looking at the monitor. "It's at the old warehouse district."  
  
The Titans pilled in Cyborg's car and headed out to the old warehouse district. He pulled up to the old building.  
  
"This is the place guys!" Cyborg said.  
  
All the titans looked at it. It was dark and dreary. There was cob webs all over the building. The roof looked like it could leak if it rained.  
  
"This is it?" Starfire said.  
  
"Supposedly," Robin said.  
  
They started walking in. Cyborg closed the door behind them. Beast Boy was about to open up his mouth and say something when everything started to glow green. Walls started forming and before the titans knew it they were trapped in a maze.  
  
"This is not good," Robin said. 


	3. Looking for an exit

Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I am so sorry that the third chapter is getting out so late. I have been really busy, not to mention my computer has not been working properly. Now everything's fine.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans! They belong to DC comics and Cartoon Network.  
  
I forgot to add that earlier. ^-^ Ok now onto the next chapter of Teen Titans: The Maze Game! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Robin looked around. His eyes were looking around furiously.  
  
"Starfire! Cyborg! Beast Boy! Raven! Where are you?!" Robin shouted. He walked around taking a load of the scenery. He saw walls surrounding him. Everywhere he looked he saw walls. He had a major problem and that is, where are the other titans? "Now how do you get out of a maze?" he said aloud.  
  
Meanwhile Cyborg and Beast Boy were walking around looking for everyone else.  
  
"Green genes, that's not going to work!" yelled Cyborg. He was commenting on Best Boy's way of how to get out of a maze theory.  
  
"Dude! I saw it on tv! You just move you hand against the wall and you will find an exit." said a very angry Beast Boy.  
  
"Yo! That's how to escape from a House of Mirrors!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"House of Mirrors. Maze. Same thing."  
  
"No it's not the same thing!"  
  
"Tell me how it's different!"  
  
"One has mirrors the other doesn't!"  
  
"You have not come up with any good ideas! You haven't even thought of any ideas!"  
  
"I WILL think of something."  
  
"In what century?!"  
  
Let's how the other titans are doing.  
  
"Where am I? Where's Robin?! Where are the other titans!" A very nervous Starfire was saying to herself. She looked around. "Now how do I get out of here? I must ask what this Earthy thing is exactly. I never saw one.....Wait! When the titans and I were at that carnival! They had one! I was going to go into one but then Robin and I were rudely interrupted. I never got to recite the 6,587 verses from the Friends Poem!" (Author's Note: She was talking about the carnival from the 'Sisters' episode. The verses are probably wrong.)  
  
While Starfire was worrying about her poem to her friends, Raven was walking around looking for an exit.  
  
"This maze has very strict rules." She was commenting on how she was almost over the wall, that just grew taller. She landed safely on the ground. "This is going to be a challenge," she said in her own joking way but still unemotional. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok, ok! I know very short chapter. Thank you Raventhedarkgoddess and JojoBlond for the great reviews! Also thank you Chocolate Donut Bomb for your review! You were the first reviewer! Thank you, you 3! Please keep reading! Hope you like my fanfic! All new people who read my fanfic please review! Thank you everyone! I will get the next chapter up really soon to make up for the loss of time! Bye for now! 


	4. Alone and Not Quite Alone

Hi everyone! Thanks all new reviewers! I am so glad I have now 8 or so reviews. I really appreciate it. I have been trying to figure out what would this chapters name is and everything. I was thinking since almost all the characters were alone I decided to start with Alone. The Not Quite Alone came from BB and Cy being together. I paired them up because then we would have a bit of comedy. Well keep reviewing! I appreciate it! I also apologize on getting this chapter out so late. I am sorry. I am under a bit of a friend crisis at home. I am so shocked that this is the 4th chapter.  
  
Review answers:  
  
Chocolate Donut Bomb- Thank you for reviewing again! I am trying to make them longer. I was not sure how long I needed to get to this chapter. I should have specified what type of maze it is. It is a wall maze.  
  
Black Shield- Thanks for the help. I will try writing BB and Cy. Save's me some time I guess. I will remember the contraction difference in the characters. Well I will try. Thanks so much! That helps me a lot.  
  
Krazy4Robin- Hello! I am so glad you found it! Thanks for reviewing. I am flattered that you like my story.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess- Thanks! I did not know that it could lighten peoples moods. Thanks for telling me. ^-^  
  
First three review answers:  
  
Chocolate Donut Bomb- It takes me 2 hours to complete big mazes but they are always fun. Yeah, the titans better if he snores again. ^^  
  
JojoBlond-Thanks! I was trying really hard to stick to the characters.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess-Thanks! I am glad you found it like Libby. Thank you for your comment. I am starting to read other authors again. I stopped for awhile because of tests and stuff at school.  
  
Well here's the next chapter! I will try and make it longer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starfire was leaning back on one of the walls. Her usual happy smile which seemed to lift most of the titans spirits was now a big sad frown. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her knees. Her head rested on her knees as well. Tears started forming in her eyes.  
  
"I wish someone was with me. I wish someone was with me. I wish someone was with me...." was what she kept saying to herself. Her cheerfulness in her voice was completely gone. Instead was a sad, quivering voice. Starfire may be considered one of the most cheerful titans but now she felt alone. Something she never really felt. There was that time when she was back home and it was Blackfire's birthday. Everyone ignored, they were to busy pampering her sister. Starfire decided to leave for awhile to go for a walk. She walked exceptionally slow and was extremely displeased. She walked mindlessly around her home for hours. When she came back to the party.....everyone did not even notice that she was gone. There was another time when she was this sad. It was when she lost her flight. Everyone on Tamaran could fly but for some reason she couldn't. She thought she was lower than Quigtillin(authors' note: a quigtillin is sort of like a worm but with huge teeth).  
  
Starfire looked up and wiped her tears away with her hand. She slowly stood up.  
  
"I must find them! They could be hurt or in trouble." She started flying low because earlier she tried to fly over the walls but did not succeed(authors' note: All the titans tried to everyone thing they could think of. Not just Raven.). Her pace was pretty slow, her expression was still a little sad but there was a lot of nervousness to cover it up. "I know I shall sing a song to cheer me up!" Her mood brightened at that thought. Her pace suddenly speed up and she had her usual Starfire smile.  
  
"Ohhhh........my Mana(Authors' note: a Mana is in a way like a cat. Well sorta....it hardly sleeps) fell asleep one evening. He slept with me, by my head. My Mana fell asleep one evening, I thought he might have been sick. I took him to Thelen(authors' note: Hehehehe, well Thelen is a hospital of a sort). They said there was nothing wrong with him."  
  
While Starfire was joyfully singing her song, Raven was.....  
  
(starfire: Joyfully? No, no joyously.  
  
Author: A.....Star I don't think joyously is a world.  
  
Starfire: Yes it is. It went through spell check!  
  
Author: Anyways why I have another, boring authors' note is because of all those words I made-up.  
  
Starfire: Yeah all the one's were made-up. I just had to say them!  
  
Author: Star! *clears throat* Thelen, Quigtillin, and Mana are all made-up. Now back to the story!)  
  
Raven was hovering around the maze. She did not look like she was scared, nervous, sad, or anything. She actually looked a little happy. Wait second she is half smiling!  
  
"Finally some time to my self. No one playing crazy pranks, no fights, no one joking around, no nothing! Just quietness. Enjoy it why you can. I needed a break from Beast Boy and Cyborg." All of a sudden she remembers the time BB and Cy helped her with Trigon(her father). "Well maybe it is not like that all the time. (Authors' note: Well I thought with her getting so used to the titans that I thought it would be nice to write this. So it's not totally out of character if you thought it was.) "I guess I should try looking for everyone else."  
  
At that very moment Robin had is on expression towards all this.  
  
Robin was walking around looking aimlessly around Well he did not know where he was going so he was pretty clueless of where to go. "This feels like Gothem. Back when I was just Robin, Batmans sidekick. I might miss being with him but I do not miss Gothem City! I spent a lot of years alone. But.....that is not the real crisis here. I wonder if the other titans are doing as well as me. Starfire is probably crying. I better find them!"  
  
Starfire at the moment.... "When Mana was at home. Safe and sound he started flying around the rooooommmmm!"  
  
Let's check up on the last of the titans, here's the comedy team!  
  
"Dude your making us walk in circles!" BB yelled.  
  
"No! My eye is locked on a power source. Now tell me why would a maze have a power source?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"I don't know! How should I know?"  
  
"Well see we must be going the right way." *laughs* "Beast Boy doesn't know. The world is right."  
  
"What does that mean?!"  
  
*beep**beep*  
  
"Cy.....what was that?"  
  
"BB I think we are in trouble."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
author: Ok I am stopping this part with BB and Cy right here. You will find out what happens in the beginning of my next chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger but this is a good stopping spot. Everyone thanks for reading this far! Keep reviewing! I will start writing the next chapter tomorrow and get it out as soon as I can for you all to know what Cy meant. Bye for now! 


	5. One Titan Standing

Hey everyone! I am sorry that I have not updated lately but here is the next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cyborg and Beast boy just stood there with their mouths opened wide.  
  
"It looks like some sort of control room!" Beast boy stated the obvious.  
  
"Well I knew that!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"We need to tell Robin!" Beast boy interjected.  
  
"How can we? We don't even know where we are! How are we going to find Robin!" Cyborg said in a mad tone. Cy looked back at the scene.  
  
"Hey there he is!" Beast boy whispered to Cyborg.  
  
"Who?" Cyborg questioned.  
  
"Robin, Star, & Raven are on those screens!" Beast boy said.  
  
"Hey your right green genes!" Cyborg whispered.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Beast boy growled at Cyborg. Literally. Beast boy turned into a lion and started growling at Cyborg.  
  
"Anyways, we have to get a closer look at those computers!" Cyborg said. "Can you manage to distract them?"  
  
"Yes but let me breathe first," Beast boy said. *breathes quicker*  
  
"Don't hyper ventilate!" Cyborg said worriedly.  
  
*beep**beep*  
  
"Huh?!" they both said in unison, staring at the screen. On the screen it showed Raven and Robin both in trouble. Raven looked nervous and worried which was unusual for her. Her father, Trigon, was standing in front of her. He was using his full might against her. She went flying backwards crashing into a wall. She seemed to be to stunned to fight back. On the screen with Robin was Batman. Batman....attacking Robin? His prodigy(spelling might be wrong)? Cyborg and Beast boy thought they were going crazy.  
  
*beep* "Another beep?" Cyborg stated.  
  
"It came from Starfires' screen," Beast boy said.  
  
Someone came out from behind a door. He walked up to the screens examining them. "Well, well. What do you know Slade was one hundred percent correct."  
  
"Slade?" Cyborg and Beast boy questioned to themselves.  
  
"Nothing stops that guy!" Cyborg said a bit to loudly. The guy from the computers looked over to Cyborg and Beast boy.  
  
"Just great, loud mouth! You let him discover us!" Beast boy said with annoyance.  
  
"Titans go!" Cyborg exclaimed.  
  
"Why did you get to say it tin head?!" Beast boy yelled while turning into a cheetah.  
  
"Later green genes!" Cyborg barked. He reached out his arm ready to fire sonic canon.  
  
"No you don't!" the guy yelled. He swung his arm up high and a spiders web caught Cyborg and Beast boy. It caused Cyborgs' sonic canon to disappear and Beast boy turned back to a person.  
  
"Hey what was that for?!" Cyborg and Beast boy growled.  
  
"Sorry but you can not interfere! You two are going to be given to the H.I.V.E.! With the rest of your companions. They will pay me handsomely for all the titans!" *laughs evilly* "I can not believe my Jinxy-winxy lost to you!"  
  
"Dude 4 questions! One, who are you? Two, why are you trapping us and giving us to the H.I.V.E. Three, why would you ever talk to Slade? Four, who is Jinxy-winxy?" Beast boy asked seriously.  
  
"Are you serious?" Cyborg said to himself in shock. (Beast boy serious? Have I gone insane?)  
  
"I mean why would a nice guy do this?" Beast boy said.  
  
"He is not nice!" Cyborg yelled while saying to himself, 'all is right with the world.' (Yep, yep)  
  
"4 answers green boy!" he replied to the questions.  
  
"Hey that is a good nickname! Can I use it?" Cyborg said.  
  
"Yeah I thought it was good too!" he responded. "Answer the questions first, then critize!" Beast boy cut off Cyborg before he could say anything else about him.  
  
"Right, right. Well one, I am the supreme, king of mazes! People call me Maze-----"  
  
"Do you know how corny that sounds?" Beast boy asks.  
  
"But people call me James the great!" James said to Beast boy.  
  
"Right," Cyborg and Beast boy said in unison.  
  
"Second, the H.I.V.E. wants to trap you and drain your powers! So they can use them, themselves!" James said. "Third, Slade is my brother!"  
  
"What?!" BB and Cy yelled in unison.  
  
"Your related?!" Beast boy said dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes you slime!" James said. "Now for the final answer. Jinxy-winxy is Jinx!"  
  
"You know her?!" Cyborg questioned and exclaimed.  
  
"She WAS kind of cute," Beast boy said.  
  
"Yes I know her! I met her when she worked for Slade. Oh and green boy......she is mine!"  
  
"Whatever," Beast boy mumbled.  
  
"Anyways to turn your attention to the screens," James said. "You can watch your companions loose and be captured by me! The supreme, king of mazes, James!" *laughs evilly again*  
  
Cyborg and Beast boy watched the screens a little worriedly. 'Be careful guys,' Cyborg thought. 'I am going to die!' Beast boy thought while tears streamed from his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven looked at her father. "I thought you were banished!"  
  
"That's what you thought!" Trigon rumbled. He opened his mouth and fire spouted out of his mouth.  
  
"What in the wor–"she was cut off and was sent flying. Trigon thundered over to her. Picking her up.  
  
"Maze will be happy," he rumbled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Raven lost!" Beast boy cried.  
  
"How can she? I mean how can he....." Cyborgs' voice trailed off.  
  
"Three titans! Two more left! The titans will go down!" James said between laughing. "This is all to easy!"  
  
"Yeah, well, you only have two left!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"It won't be that easy!" Beast boy continued.  
  
Trigon rounded a corner with Raven in his huge hand. He placed her on the spiders web by Cy and BB.  
  
"Raven, are you ok?" Beast boy yelled at her.  
  
"I am all right. Worrying about me will get you no where." Raven looked at them while saying this while shaking her head a bit.  
  
"Raven he wants to capture us all and give us to the H.I.V.E.!" Cyborg exclaimed.  
  
"We can not allow them to do that," Raven said. "They have two left, correct."  
  
"Yeah, Star and Robin," Beast boy said.  
  
"It won't be easy to capture Robin and Starfire," Raven said.  
  
"We shall see!" James scoffed.  
  
"Who is he," Raven asked not really caring about the answer.  
  
"James," Beast boy said.  
  
"No! I am the supreme, king of mazes, James!"  
  
"Whatever," all three titans said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starfire was sitting down, her back up against the wall. "Who am I kidding myself. No one cares to help me. I am alone. I am alone. I am alone," she kept repeating I am alone. Blackfire came up behind Starfire grabing her mouth.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm!" Starfire mumbled.  
  
"Sorry baby sister!" Blackfire snickered. Blackfire flew close to the ground and came up to James, Trigon, and the titans. She threw Starfire on to the web. "One left! This is soooo much fun! Like the time I was flying around the Alpha Centar----"  
  
"What is going on here! Why can't I get off this tangled string thing," Starfire said.  
  
"Good question!" Cyborg exclaimed.  
  
"This WEB cancels out your powers! You can not escape!" James, Blackfire, and Trigon snickered.  
  
"Your pitiful!" James yelled.  
  
"Why are you three working together?" Cyborg questioned.  
  
"H.I.V.E. hired all of us!" they yelled.  
  
"All three of us managed to capture the titans though!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Here, here!" all three yelled.  
  
"You still have Robin!" Starfire yelled.  
  
"Yeah, he won't be easy to catch!" Cyborg exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah right," all three scoffed.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
How was this chapter? This was the longest chapter so far! Anyways keep reading and reviewing! I will update soon enough. I will try to get it out soon. I have been busy studying for my exams so that is why my chapter is out really late. When my exams are done I can update a lot faster. Ahhhh.....summer. How I can not wait to be here?  
  
Review answers:  
  
Krazy4Robin- Yes evil cliff hangers! Yarrr.....hope you like this chapter. I worked really hard on it.  
  
AmaraAquilla- Thank you for reviewing! Yes cliffs are mean. With Trigon and Blackfire in this Star and Raven have an obsticle. Robin has one too in the next chapter. Beast boy and Cyborg, I might have something in store for them. But I will not tell you. Plus I am not sure about those two having one.  
  
YugiRobin6- Thanks for reviewing! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Yeah we meet on neopets. This is my signature on fanfic. I am known as Terratitantsunami on neopets among other things.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess- Thanks for the review!  
  
Thanks everyone! Bye for now! Ohhh........I can not wait to start working on the next chapter. I already know what it is going to be, just need to write it. Bye! 


	6. Totally Robin

**Wow! I was just reading my story and I did not realize how funny it is. I am humored quite easily. You can make me laugh at almost anything you try to make me laugh to. Anyways I am sorry I did not update for so long. I hope people are still reading my story.**

**Review Answers:**

**YugiRobin6:**_ **I do not know either what H.I.V.E. means. I probably won't know for a longggg time. Thanks for your support.**_

**Krazy4Robin: _I thought you would like it!_**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Teen Titans. If I did I would have Starfire and Robin as a couple, Robin taking off his mask, Starfire wearing other clothes besides her uniform, and Raven have a brother. Obviously I do not own Teen Titans. But I do own this Story!**

**Starfire: What is wrong with my clothes?**

**Raven: Why should I have a brother? **

**Robin: Why do you want my mask off!!**

**Saturn: Ummmm....well......**

**Starfire: Please! Tell us!**

**Saturn: I just thought it would be nice to see you in jeans or something Star. Raven, don't you want anyone to talk to? Like a brother or sister?**

**Raven: Why?**

**Saturn: Nevermind.**

**Robin: What about me?!**

**Saturn: Oh yeah I was just curious what you may look like under your mask! Anyone agree?**

**Starfire: I do! raises hand**

**Raven: No.**

**Robin: in a corner repeating Starfire and mask**

**Saturn: Ok one more thing!**

**Raven: Haven't you bored them long enough?**

**Saturn: Moving on! This chapter is dedicated to Krazy4Robin! You were my first friend on neopets and you supported me in hard times and been there for my fic. So this nice Robin chapter is dedicated to you! Hopefully nice....**

**Starfire: Glorious!**

**Raven: What hard times?**

**Saturn: One, the Katie dispute.**

**Starfire& Raven: Oh yeah.**

**Saturn: Just to let you know we are not friends anymore. sigh On with the fic!**

**Chapter 6-Totally Robin**

**SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR**

****

Robin was standing in front of Batman. His hands were on his belt, eyes wide.

"Batman what are you doing here? I thought you were with Nightwing protecting Gothem from Poisen Ivy and the Joker."

"Robin it is time you thought about quiting the super hero business," Batman said coldly.

"What?!" Robin said.

"I have been giving it some thought and decided it was to dangerous for you," said Batman.

'The Batman I know would never tell me that. I never heard him talk to me so coldly before!' Robin thought. 'I can't put my finger on it but something is wrong."

"Well, Robin?" Batman asked a bit unemotional.

'Raven! He sounded like her for a second. What happened to her? Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Are they all right.'

"Time is waisting Robin," Batman looked at him with this small smile playing on his lips.

Robin noticed the smile. "Batman why are smiling like that?"

"It's nothing. Come back with me Robin."

"Batman, what about my friends? They are lost in this maze! I can't abandon them. I owe them! Thanks to them I was able to get through things as Slades apprentice! I would dought that Slade will ever leave me be anyways!"

"Robin, why do you care about them so much?"

"Because! They were the first real friends I have ever had!"

"What about Tony?"

"That was a dog!"

"Robin, let me make this clear. Quit the super hero business or fight me!"

"What?!"

((You know I could stop right here but then that would be one really evil cliffe and one short chapter. So I will continue))

"You heard me Robin."

"I......I......I.....I can't abandon them Batman. They are the only friends I have. I care about them."

"Then you are fighting me boy!"

All of a sudden a Bat(You know those things Batman throws that look like Bats. I will just call them that) fly and pinned Robin to one of the walls. Batman stalked up to Robin with a dagger and then placed it at his neck.

"Batman, what are you doing?" As his words left his mouth Batman put the blade into his neck even more. Slicing his top of his costume and letting blood drip from his cut. ((I think that might be a bit over pg. If it is tell me and I will put this story at PG-13)) "Ahhhh!"

'Why is Batman doing this,' Robin thought.

"Would your friend really hurt you?" came a questioning voice.

'Who....NO! HE WOULDN'T!' Robin all of a sudden punched Batman in the face. He grabbed the dagger and threw it. He looked back at the Fake Batman. 'What the?' The copy held up a device and pressed a button. Changing his aprearnce to a guy wearing long black pants, a muscle shirt, black Mask, and black boots. "Who are you?!"

"I am Mirage! I am working with the H.I.V.E. so you might as well surrender!"

"Highly dought it!" He rang giving him a spinning kick. Mirage skillfully did a back flip avoiding the kick.

"Nice try boy!" He yelled.

"I don't do NICE!" Robin yelled throwing his boomerang. Mirage dodged easily but was sent flying backwards into the wall. His world turned dark. Robin went up to him checking his pulse. "He's alive....but who said that? Would your friend really hurt you?" he said to himself.

"I did!" Robin turned around looking straight at a girl. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a red scrunchie. Her bangs covering her forhead but stopped above her eyes. Revealing that they were pink. Her lips were curved in a friendly smile. She was wearing a red halter top(like Karis' shirt in Digimon season 2), silver braclets like Starfires', a spiky necklace(pure heart crystal for those Sailor Moon fans), black jeans with a red SL on it, and knee high red boots. "I am Starlight! I thought you could use a friend."

"Thanks for the help," Robin replied. "Do you happen to know if there are anyone else here?"

"I saw some people trapped by Maze in the center of this horror."

"Can you take me to them?"

"Of course!" She jumped and grabbed Robin around the waist and flew as fast as she could.

"What are you doing?"

"This is faster then walking or running!"

"Ok!"

**SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR**

"See! You did not capture him!" BB said happily.

"He called us his friends!" Cyborg cried out.

"He put us before Batman. How would you say it? Awesome?!" Starfire said uncertainly.

"I minor set back but I will win! For I am James King of-"

"Enough!" Star, BB, Cy, Raye, BF ,and Trigon yelled.

James just laughs evily.

**SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR**

**Yeah! I am done! Oh wait! I do own more than this story! I also own Mirage, James, and Starlight. If you want to use them then just give me created ok?**

**Starfire: Got it! whistles**

**Saturn: Why are you so happy?**

**Starfire: Robin likes us! Ohhhhhh Saturn!**

**Saturn: Yes....**

**Starfire: Will Robin and I get a scene together? Like a nice scene where I tell Robin my feelings?**

**Saturn:.....not in this story. But I am going to have a Robin/Starfire fic!**

**Starfire: Why can't we have scene?**

**Saturn:......this is not Romance Story but I did hint it earlier. If anyone who reviews wants it I will write something of it in this story.**

**Starfire: Yeahh!**

**Saturn: I said IF!**

**Starfire: sighs**

**Saturn: Oh and if anyone ever wants to see anyone of these characters again, just tell me! Like Starlight. Or Maze. Can call it Revenge of Maze or something.....starts doing cartwheels**

**Cyborg: Don't mind her she just got new skates so she is really happy.**

**Saturn: Did you see them? They are soooo cool!**

**Beast Boy: See?**

**Saturn: Bye and review! I will update tomorrow! I will be bored so maybe I might get in two chapters. Who knows?**

**Starfire: Where is Robin?**

**Cyborg: Shrimp leader? Oh he is in the corner still muttering something like mask and Starfire.**

**Starfire: Oh waves hand in front of said boys' face**

**Saturn: Bye for now! Oh and if I misspelled anything please forget it! I forgot to use spellchecker because I wanted to get this out for you!**


	7. Game Over!

**Saturn: See it is Monday and I am updating! My last chapter! Yeahhhhh!**

**Cyborg: It's about time!**

**Saturn: What does that mean?**

**Beast Boy: Dude! You have been on this fic. for ages!**

**Saturn: Well I had that test and....I slept to much.**

**Robin: That's your excuse!**

**Saturn: I have been busy!**

**Starfire: You should make more time! Enjoy life! And this fic.!**

**Raven: Life is pointless.**

**Saturn: Give me a break at least I am finishing this up!**

**Beast Boy: Whatever**

**Saturn: -sigh-N****o support!**

**Diclaimer: Why toture me! I won't say it! I will not say it! Never! You can't make me! You can't--sees' Robin with his Boomerrang- Ahhhhhhhh! I do not own Teen Titans! The only things I do own is this plot, James King of Mazes, Mirage, and Starlight! -runs away from Robin-**

**Saturn: Thank you all reviews! Enjoy my final chapter of The Maze Game!**

**Chapter 7-Game Over!**

**34343434343434343434343434343434343434343434**

"You know who I am but who are you?" asked a very curious Starlight.

"Oh sorry! I am Robin leader of the Teen Titans!" the Boy Wonder happily exclaimed.

"It's very nice to meet you, Robin!"

"So why were you here in the first place?"

"Oh the reason? Well.....aahhhhh....you see. I passed by when I heard some people talking. I kinda eavsedrop. I didn't mean to or anything but they were planing how to capture people! So I was worried and--"

"It's ok. If you hadn't eavsedrop, I might not be here right now."

"Do you have a plan? We are closing into the center."

"Yes. I always have a plan. I want you to fly over behind a one of the walls. From there we can see if this psycho has done anything to harm my friends. We will come out of hidding and surprise them with a sneak attack. You can fight, can you?"

"Yes, I can. I have other powers besides flight and I am pretty good with hand to hand combat."

"Good!" Starlight stopped and put down Robin gently and pointed towards the hole. Robin nodded and looked around noticing his comrades on a spider web. 'Ok, Blackfire is in on this. There is a big red guy....that must be Trigon from BBs' description. But who is the weird blonde haired guy with a slade mask and costume.'

**3434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434**

"Yo, James! Your screen lost Robin!" Beast Boy exclaimed very smuggly.

"We told you the Boy Wonder would not be easy to capture!" Cyborg followed up.

"Not only that but he has help," Blackfire pointed out.

"I hope you have a plan Maze!" Trigon roared.

"Wonderous! Robin will surely save us!" Starfire chirped.

"Indeed he will," James said. "Hmmmm.......Blackfire! Trigon!"

"Yes?" Blackfire questioned.

"What?!" Trigon roared once again.

"Do you two have a plan?" James questioned.

"WHAT?!" Blackfire and Trigon yelled.

"You don't have a back up plan? What is wrong with you?!" Blackfire screeched.

"Well, I just did not plan on this," he mumbled. "Oi! I have a head-ache!"

"Well your head-ache is about to get bigger!" yelled Robin standing in view with Starlight beside him.

"That's right Maze! It's **GAME OVER** for you!" Starlight interjected her hands glowed pink with power.

**"Titans Go!" **Robin yelled once again. Robin ran up to James and did a tornado kick. Sending James into Blackfire then into a wall. Starlight flew up towards Trigon and immedatelly started attacking.

"Heavens' Charge!" she screamed while moving her hands in front of her and then outward sending a beam of light toward Trigon. Knocking him onto James and Blackfire but without sending a fire surge towards Starlight. "Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed in pain raming into James' computer screens. A small explosion occured with Starlight on the floor with the screens on her.

Robin took out his net and threw it at the three villains, capturing them. He ran over to Starlight to check if she was okay.

"Hey! Are you ok?" Robin questioned while feeling she had a pulse. She glowed for a few seconds and then opened her eys.

"Wha? Robin are you hurt?" she asked. She got up to her feet standing in front of him.

"Yeah I'm fine but what about you?"

"I'm okay!"

"Good." Robin walked to his friends. "How about you guys?"

"Oh! Robin! We are doing wonderfully!" Starfire spoke up.

"Robin who is your friend?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude! I was going to ask that!" Beast Boy exclaimed with a look on his face that said 'no-fair-you-stole-my-line!'

"I said it first!" Cyborg said

"Guys this is Starlight," Robin said when Starlight joined him.

"It is nice to see you all safe," Starlight said with a slight bow.

"Yeah," Beast Boy and Cyborg said dreamily.

"Soooo, what's your names?" Starlight asked.

"I am Starfire!"

"A Tamerian(sp?) how nice. I visited you planet before." Starlight said nodding to Starfire.

"Glorious! It is very nice to meet you!" Starfire chirped happily.

"Yo! I'm Cyborg!" Cyborg said happily.

"Hello!" Starlight addresed him. "Your half robot."

"Got a problem with that?" Cyborg asked with anger.

"Not at all! One of my friends had to get robotic parts so it doesn't bother me." Starlight smiled a bit.

"Oh! I must meet your friend."

"Ok. Great! She would definately like to meet you!"

"Dude enough chat! My turn to say hello!" Beast Boy said angerily at Cyborg. "I am Beast Boy! You might want to hold your dreamy sighs till later."

"Don't worry I'll try to contain myself." Starlight responded with a slight rolling of her eyes.

"Girls don't stand a chance with me!" Beast Boy said proudly.

"I'm.....ahhhhh.....sure." Starlight said while looking at the final member.

"I am Raven," she said with no emotion what so ever.

"From Azareth?" Starlight questioned.

"Yes, how did you know?" she questioned with slight intrest.

"I could tell by the stone on your forhead. Sorry but I don't remember what they are called."

"That's ok," Raven replied.

"Now let's get you guys off that thing," Robin said breaking introductions weilding some scissors. He started cutting them down from the spider web.

**343434343434343434343434343434343434Titan Tower, a couple hours later, on the roof 3434343434343434343434343**

"It's too bad that Mirage escaped," Starlight said.

"Well catch him some other time," Robin responded. "Thanks for the help."

"No prob." she said while shaking his hand.

"I hope we will work again someday!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily.

"You are always welcomed here," Cyborg said.

"Maybe someday but know I have a few things to take care of," Starlight said. "Well bye! It was nice meeting you! I will come back someday!" She flew off and waved. She turned around flying towards the night lights of Jump City. Promising to come back someday. She was true to her word.

**3434343434343434343434343434343434343434**

"Hey! What are you guys doing!" Beast Boy screeched.

"Replacing your walls with soundproof walls," Robin responded.

"What?! Why?!" Beast Boy questioned.

**"YOU SNORE!"** all the questioned titans yelled at him.

**3434343434343434343434343434 The End 343434343434343434343434**

**Saturn: The end of my first fic! I think I am going to cry!**

**Starfire: Awwwwwww.....please, do not cry! I will make you the pudding of cheerfulness! -runs off to kitchen-**

**Beast Boy: Good luck eating it!**

**Starlight: What does that mean?! It can't be that bad!**

**Beast Boy: Hey Lighty!**

**Starlight: Hey green genes!**

**Cyborg: -cackles- That's my insult.**

**Starlight: So after the Robin/Starfire fic, the Kari fic, and the Anna fic.....will I get my own fic?**

**Saturn: If people want to see you again then yes. Also I want to do a Codename: Kids Next Door one.**

**Starlight: -sighs-**

**Saturn: Thanks again all reviewers!-runs away from Starfire and her pudding-**


End file.
